GoodBye to The Days of Youth
by Inuyasha-59
Summary: In a world where demons have been put to sleep and only some humans know of them, one girl will change everything with the dreams she has. Can she save a certain hanyou, from never seeing the light of day again? Read and find out!
1. The Waiting

**This is my very first story so please be nice with the reviews. OK time for the summary.**

**Summary: In a world where demons have been put to sleep and only some humans know of them, one girl will change everything with the dreams she has. Can she save a seren hanyou, from never seeing the light of day again? Read and find out!**

**Good-Bye to The Days of Youth**

Chapter 1: The Waiting

'**It happened again, for the 5th night in a row' she thought while looking out her window, which had black paper on it, so it would make the room look darker. 'In my dream I always see him but I don't know who he is,' she thought with a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for haveing these dreams!" the girl with long jet black hair said.**

**"KAGOME!" Souta called "Come on sis I need a ride to school before I'm late!"**

**"I'm coming, Souta!" she while grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. 'Was it a vision or a dream' Kagome thought to herself as she walked down stairs and outside to see her brother waiting for her.**

**"You know sis, demons died out more than 100 years ago." Souta said with a sigh. " I know you think demons should be real and all but they're not, and what you've been saying about your dream is just werid. There's no way a demon can come back to the light of day." He annouced as he sat on her harley, waiting for a ride to school.**

**"I know that, now stop doing that.(**You know that thing when people are always corectting you....yeah that!)**I know your a smart ass but that doesn't mean you can do that to me." Kagome said, with a hint of anger in her voice, as she sat on her bike. "Now hold on before your go flying off!" She started her motorcycle up and drove Souta to school.**

**"Now be a good boy today Souta!" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She rode off but not before she heard the comment from Souta. 'Little brothers....yout gotta love'm!' For most of the day Kagome drove around doing nothing but thinking. 'Maybe I can find someone to race with later,' she thought before taking the very long way home.**

****

**ok that's it for chapter 1. I know it's short but they'll get longer. Please review so I know I should continue this story!!**

**Inuyasha comes up in the story here in the 3rd Chapter if I get enough reveiws to write that far!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. The Serach

**Ok well here is the second chapter!! Please enjoy reading my story.**

**Good-Bye to The Days of Youth**

Chapter 2: The Search

**As the day went on, Kagome just drobe around on her bike. She didn't have to pick Souta up till 2:45. While at a stop light Kagome saw someone on a motorcycle. 'Maybe it's a guy!?!' The person on the other bike started getting the motor ready...just asking for a race. So, Kagome said yeah by doing the same. Just as the light turned green they were off so fast you had to check twice before you saw what happened.**

**They drove past people in cars, and the sidewalk at one point in the race. For a while Kagome was loseing, but when they were getting close to the end she pulled ahead and won the race. Kagome took off her helmet and held out her hand "Good race!"**

**The other person took off it's helmet, and it did the helmet showed it was a girl. She appeared to be about Kagome's age must a little older. She had brown eyes and her black hair would reach her butt if it wasn't in a pony-tail. "Thanks. Good race too. My name is Sango!"**

**"The name is Kagome, nice to meet you Sango!"**

**"Yeah same here Kagome. Hey I'm going to tell you something but can't think I'm crazy."**

**"Sure, ok. Shot" Kagome said.**

**"Well I'm trying to hide for the cops right now but I'll make this as quick as posible. Me and my friends were playing ECTREME TRUE OR DARE. Well I was dare to go into the governments labs and see what they were up to."she began"You see the government is taking the demons that lay dorment**(in other sleeping)**and truning them into monsters that will destroy anything in it's path. Well the gaurds saw me and set off the alarm so I ran to my bike and drove off. That's when I saw you riding and thought 'hey maybe that person will help me hide' and you know that rest for there!"**(you know the whole racing sceen!)

**"God Sango let's get your out of here before they come.......wait are you saying that demons are actally comeing back!!!"Kagome screamed. "Maybe that's wait my dream is about then..."**

**"Huh?....You've been having dreams too??....Man I thought I was the only one. My little bro calls me crazey."Sango said with a sigh.**

****

****

**Well that's the end of chpater 2. Pkease review and feel free to help me with my spelling if you want!**

**Next Ch. will be about Kagomes' dream and our favorite dog-boy too!!!**

**Review**


End file.
